For The One You Love
by lovingmailiaf
Summary: Bella loves Jacob. Edward loves Bella. As Edward's love for Bella grows, he can't stay away anymore. Bella becomes stuck between the two. Which will she choose? What will Edward do for the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody who reads this. My best friend is writing this story. Please be nice and don't put RUDE COMMENTS. This is her first story. **

**DISCLAIMER I do not own twilight even though we all want to.**

**Chapter 1: Warning**

**Bella's POV**

"Fine, fine I'm fine." I said while I stood up and brushed myself off. Being my clumsy self, I tripped when my foot got caught in a crack. Everybody crowed around as blood started to gush out from my head. I touched the blood and yelped with pain. Before I knew it I fainted. The last thing I remember was seeing that mysterious boy pick me up and rush me to the nurses' office.

*beep*

*beep*

*beep*

_What is that? _

*beep*

I forced my eyes open to see a nicely lit hospital room. I looked around to see I was hooked up to a heart rate machine. "_That must be where the beeping is coming from." _I said to myself. Once again I glanced around and saw that my mom Renee was asleep on an old chair from the waiting room. "Mom?" I asked. As she awoke I suddenly remembered why I was here. I hit my head. I gently placed my hand on the injury and felt a rush of pain surge through my body. I closed my eyes and counted until the pain went away. Renee came over to me and said, "Its ok honey. You hit your head at school. You were lucky that boy Edward ran you to the nurse's office."

_Edward? _I thought to myself. I nodded and she turned and went back to sit in her chair. I closed my eyes again and tried to remember Edward's face. I pictured him sitting at his table with all of his family just sitting and making small talk. My eyes closed and I fell asleep again with the thought of him in my head.

**Edward's POV**

Just as I was getting out of my silver Volvo with Alice and Jasper at my feet, everything went by so fast. That is unusual for me. It seems as if through my eyes, the world revolves slowly. Bella tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell. As she hit her head, I knew I had to do something. Taking advantage of my speed, I rushed to her side and picked her up. I walked her over the back wall of Forks High School and started to run making sure nobody saw.

As I ran, blood oozed down my arm and I suddenly stopped in place. Luckily, I was already close to the nurse's office that they saw and took her from my arms. I quickly walked to the boy's bathroom and washed off my arms. I took deep breaths so I wouldn't turn around and rip her to shreds. Before I knew it, an ambulance came and took her away. I walked over to where Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were standing.

"So let me guess, you love her right?" Rosalie said coldly.

I ignored her and walked away toward the forest. I spotted a deer and watched it. I was as still as possible and as it turned to walk away I ran after it. And of course, I was too fast for it. I drained the deer completely and licked my lips. _Yum. Deer blood. _I was still thirsty so I decided to look for a mountain lion. As soon as I saw one a pounced on it and sunk my bare teeth deep into its neck.

I was about to drink when I heard a whimsical voice whisper softly, "Can we please talk?" and suddenly I knew who it was. Rosalie. I quickly finished drinking it and wiped my mouth.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked. "I'm forbidden to do anything."

"I need to know if you're starting to fall for a human. It won't be safe for any of us."

"Well, yes I think I am. It does not matter anyways. You'll try to change my mind and Jacob is in the way."

"Still, things change. People change. But most of all you changed. I know you love her and you probably think I shouldn't be concerned, but I am. Edward, I know you don't love me but I still love you and care about you. I know I shouldn't because I have Emmett, but I will leave him for you. Just remember that if things don't turn out the way you want, I will always be here for you."

"Its ok if you feel that way, but I don't. I'm sorry Rosalie but I don't love you. And I would never, ever hurt Emmett that way. I think it would be best if we weren't together."

She nodded and I saw in her eyes she was crushed. She ran back toward the city, and I just stood there looking after her. When she fully disappeared, I began to walk back.

It was slow at first and then I broke out into a run. Then I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. I sniffed the air and I was horrified by the smell. Wet dog.

Jacob came out from the trees. He looked angry. "I heard you practically saved Bella," he said.

"Yes well you know, that's just how I am."

"I would thank you, but I would have saved her myself if you gave me a chance."

"If I did she would've been dead by the time you got to her."

"I just need to warn you, don't come close to her again. You endanger her life. She doesn't need you around to "save" her when ever she gets hurt. That's why she has me."

"Whatever you say Jacob. Just remember our treaty. You can't hurt me and I can't hurt you. Your precious Bella means nothing to you when it comes to monsters like us. If she gets hurt, you can't give me the blame for it."

He glared at me and transformed into a werewolf. He again looked at me and walked away.

**Hope you liked it! **

**Cookie Question: Why do you think Rosalie is in love with Edward?**

**To know the answer you have to pay attention to the books! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello World! My name is lovingmaidog I am using my friend lovingmailiaf's account so I will go as lovingmaidog. Ok this is my second chapter to For The One You Love so please no RUDE COMMENTS! Enjoy!**

**lovingmailiaf: R u being serious?**

**lovingmaidog: Yes.**

**lovingmailiaf: What R we talking about?**

**lovingmaidog: uhhh me being the owner of twilight.**

**lovingmailiaf: no ur not!**

**lovingmaidog: I kno….**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Groaning, I got out of bed. I dragged myself to the bathroom and pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail. I turned on the warm water in the sink and let it run for a couple seconds before getting out soap and washing my face. after I was done, I looked into the mirror and behind me I saw a shadowy figure. I turned around and saw it was Jacob.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked.

"Well I thought we could go to school together," he said. "You know you're my girlfriend we have to hang out sometime."

"Well ok, but go wait downstairs I have to get ready."

"Ok, but will Charlie get mad that I'm here?"

"Nah, just stay quiet he won't know he doesn't get up for a while."

"Ok well ill be waiting."

After he went downstairs, I quickly got ready but Edward's face kept popping into my head. When I was done, I walked down the stairs careful not to trip over my own feet. I got down the stairs and Jacob was waiting. he smiled. "So Jacob has anything been happening between you and Edward? You know, like are you guys fighting over something?"

His smile quickly faded and he said, "It nothing, it doesn't concern you Bella. Ok?"

"I think it does, when I brought it up your expression changed." He said nothing and grabbed his keys. I grabbed his wrist making him release the keys. "Are you jealous?"

"We'll talk about it later, we need to get to school."

I released his wrist and he walked toward his car. I stood and waited not sure if he still wanted me to come with him or not. "Well are you coming or not?" I breathed a sigh of relief glad he wasn't angry with me. I opened to door to the passenger seat and slid in. "So what are you doing after school?" he asked.

"I'm meeting Charlie at the diner." I said

"What about after that?"

"Hmm, nothing I don't think. Why?"

"Well its just I don't think we have been hanging out as much as we used to. I miss that."

"Ok just come by at around 6."

I thought about it over in my head, wondering why all of a sudden he wanted to hang out all the time. then I though of Edward. It all came to me now. He was trying to protect me from Edward. I thought back to the day of the accident and how everything happened. Edward saves me, I go to the hospital, and suddenly Jacob is holding me back from everybody. I then realized that Jacob was angry that Edward saved me and he didn't.

As I was still deep in thought, I heard Jacob slam the door and walked over to my side. He opened the door and I reached out to grab his hand so he could help me out. I looked over his shoulders and saw Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Edward was looking in our direction but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Jacob. Edward glared at him. I saw the hatred in his eyes and for a second I thought, _Why must I be in the middle of this all? _But then I remembered Jacob's words. _This doesn't concern you Bella. _I got a rush of anger, embarrassment, and hatred for Jacob.

"I have to go," I said quickly. "And don't bother coming over later, I'm going to be with my dad." I ended. I looked into his eyes and could see his heart drop. Then I walked towards Edward and his family. "Hi!"

Edward smiled and tensed a little. "Does Jacob know you're over here?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well because you know you two are dating and all."

"Ya well not so much anymore. I'm thinking of ending it. You know just to get it over with. It seems now a day he's trying to block me from the world, especially you."

He smiled awkwardly. "You don't need to fully end it. Don't try to block him from your life just because he doesn't like me."

I thought for a second. _Should I just move on with life, or give Jacob a chance to explain himself?_

**A/N sorry if I go too fast. I will slow down next chapter. But for all that read this, please REVIEW!**

**Cookie Question!**

**Why is Jacob trying to block Bella from Edward?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everybody! this is lovingmaidog and this is the third chapter to my story For The One You Love. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER I sadly do not own twilight even though I want to**

**Please Review and comment nicely!**

**Chapter 3: Which One?  
**

**Edward's POV**

***BBBRRRIIINNNGGG***

***BBBRRRIIINNNGGG***

The school bell rang and I was excited for my first class. Biology II. I have never been so excited before. Maybe because I am going to see Bella. Right now, I didn't care about what Jacob told me. I entered the classroom and saw Bella sitting at our desk. She had her head down looking at her drawing. I walked over to the desk and sat down.

"What are you drawing?" I asked. Her head shot up and turned towards me.

"Its nothing," she said.

"C'mon let me see." she removed her arms that blocked the picture.

There was a dead tree in the middle with a full moon behind it. A guy held a girl to the right with here hair flying across the whole page. At the left top was a face. It was hard to make out who it looked like, but I wasn't paying attention to that part as much. In the girl's hair there were letters. It spelled out:

_We each are angels with only one wing, and we can only fly by embracing one another._

"Did you come up with this by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah… it's somewhat true…" she said but stumbled.

"You and Jacob?"

"Uhm yeah…"

"so I see you took my advice, are you two back together again?"

"Sort of, well I want to. im going to invite him over tonight so we can talk about it."

"Good. I'm happy for you, I really am."

She smiled. "Thanks for being such a good friend to me through out this Edward. I really appreciate it.

And she reached over and gave me a hug. I held her close savoring the moment while it lasted. But I thought to myself, _Yeah just friends. that all we will ever be while Jacob is still around. _she let go and so did I.

"S-,"

I stopped myself from saying anything more about. I was about to ask why Jacob? but then I knew it would hurt her so I didn't.

**Bella's POV**

The doorbell rang and I quickly went to open it. Jacob stood behind the door and waited for me to move so he could come in. I did and we both went to sit down on the couch. He sat on the right end and I sat next to him.

"Why'd you want me to come over?" he asked.

"We need to talk… About Edward. And before you say anything let me finish." He didn't say anything and let me finish. "I have this weird feeling. Ever since he saved me… I somehow found myself drawn to him."

"Are you saying we're breaking up?"

"No!" I said too quickly and loudly. "Look, I had some time to figure this out. I felt nothing before that accident and now suddenly I do. It doesn't mean I love him, I just love that he saved me."

"So what does this mean?"

"This means I love you," I said and cuddled closer to him. "I don't feel anything towards Edward, we're just friends. Please, don't try to say I shouldn't be friends with him. Anyways, it's more dangerous to be with you, but I don't care."

I leaned my face up and we kissed. "I love you too."

**A/N there everybody! I slowed it down so you can understand better!**

**Cookie Question!**

**Who's face do you think was in the picture Bella drew?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ABC 123! hi world this is lovingmaidog and I am about to write my 4****th**** chapter in my story For The One You Love. I hope you enjoy and please review and comment!**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own twilight **

**Chapter 4:**

**Bella's POV**

I stayed snuggled up to Jacob for a while before he shifted his weight and made me go into an uncomfortable position. I got up and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a coke.

"Jacob do you want anything to drink!" I said loudly.

"No I'm fine!" he said.

I closed the door and turned around. I quickly stepped back a step. Edward was standing right behind me. I grabbed my chest and tried to breath.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"I wanted to see you," he started. "We need to talk."

"Right now is not a good time."

"Why not?"

"Because I just made up with Jacob."

"Well that's what we need to talk about. I don't want you to get back with him."

"What?"

"I don't know exactly how to say this…"

"Just tell me."

"Bella… I don't know when or how this started but…"

"Bella are you almost done?" Jacob yelled.

"Yeah hold on!" I yelled back. I waited for Edward to say it before Jacob got here.

"I love you."

I gasped then started shaking my head. _No… he can't. _How am I supposed to tell him I don't feel the same way? I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened them again he was gone. Jacob entered the kitchen and stared at me. My eyes searched for Edward. Was he just a hallucination?

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine."

"Were you talking to someone right now?"

"I think I was hallucinating…." I said and tried making myself believe it.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I think I'm still recovering from the fall. I need to take a nap."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"It doesn't matter."

I walked to the couch and laid down. Jacob sat down at the edge and rubbed my head. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
